I'm not cinderella
by phieyoosu
Summary: Di dongeng... cinderella adalah sosok yeoja cantik yang tersiksa oleh ibu dan kedua saudaranya tirinya, di dongeng... cinderella juga akan bertemu pangerannya dan hidup bahagia, tapi sekali lagi aku tegaskan AKU BUKAN CINDERELLA!
1. Chapter 1

**FF/I'm not cinderella/YooSu Couple/Part 1**

Title : I'm not a cinderella

Author : Phiephie XiahVy

Genre : Romance comedy

Cast : YooSu Couple

Other Cast : YunJae, Jung (shim) changmin, Yoona, tiffany, jessica

~~Junsu Pov~~

Hai... aku junsu, lengkapnya kim junsu... apa ini salah satu cara memperkenalkan diri dengan baik? Entahlah... tapi inilah caraku memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian semua, eu kyang kyang...

Oke.. aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku! yeah mungkin tidak detail... karena menurutku lebih menarik jika memperkenalkan keluargaku kepada kalian, keluarga yang sebenarnya bukan keluargaku sesungguhnya! Hem...apa kalian tahu dongeng cinderella? Jika kalian memiliki masa kecil yang indah pasti kalian sering mendengar dongeng itu dari umma kalian, kalian tahu? Sebenarnya hidupku seperti cinderella, Tapi AKU BUKAN CINDERELLA!

Di dongeng... cinderella adalah sosok yeoja cantik yang tersiksa oleh ibu dan kedua saudaranya tirinya, di dongeng... cinderella juga akan bertemu pangerannya dan hidup bahagia, tapi sekali lagi aku tegaskan AKU BUKAN CINDERELLA! karena apa? Karena aku namja! Tidak ada cinderella yang berjenis kelamin namjakan? Jika ada... pasti akan jadi bahan tertawaan!

"Kim junsu... apa sarapannya sudah selesai?! Kau lamban sekali!" Oopsss.. si nenek sihir Kim Yoona kumat! Nenek itu ah maksudku yeoja tua yang berteriak itu adalah umma tiriku, aku sungguh sangat menyesal Tuhan mempertemukan appaku dengan yeoja cerewet sok cantik itu! Aku heran bagaimana bisa nenek sihir itu membuat appaku jatuh cinta?

"Junsu ah... kenapa bajuku belum kau cuci?!" nah yeoja yang berteriak itu namanya tiffany, kakak pertamaku yang mengaku dirinya cantik seantero korea! Ckckc... terlalu memaksa! Wajahnya memang cantik tapi sayang kecantikan yang didapatnya adalah hasil kerja keras seseorang, kalian tahulah apa maksudku!

Brakkkkkkk...

"junsu ah... apa kau tuli? Kau dipanggil umma dan onnie!" bentak seorang yeoja cantik bernama jessica, sifatnya? Jangan ditanya... tidak jauh beda dengan kakaknya

"pagi-pagi sudah ribut! Urusi saja pekerjaan kalian, aku masih mengantuk!" tolakku menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku, dasar keluarga gila! Ini hari libur, apa aku tidak bisa istirahat sedetik saja?

"umma... lumba-lumba pabo ini melanjutkan tidurnya!" teriak jessica mengadu, dia pikir aku takut?! Maaf-maaf saja ya... hidupku memang seperti cinderella tapi aku tidak sebaik cinderella yang mau saja diinjak-injak harga dirinya

"junsu ah... apa kau mau uang bulananmu aku tahan?! Berani-beraninya kau membantah perintah kami!" teriak yoona kesal

"memangnya aku pembantu kalian? Kalau mau makan masak saja sendiri, jangan mengganguku, keluar!" usirku dengan malas

"apa katamu? Berani sekali kau..."

"aku bilang keluar! Kalian boleh mengambil semua harta kekayaan appaku dan kalian juga boleh menahan uang bulananku tapi kalian tidak boleh mengusik kebebasanku! Keluar sekarang atau kutendang?!" ancamku membuat ketiga yeoja itu bergidik

"dengar ya anak tidak tahu diri, kalau saja appamu memberikan semua hartanya padaku dan kalau saja wasiat terakhir kutemukan, aku bersumpah aku akan menendangmu dari rumah ini! Kau lihat saja, aku akan membuat kau pergi dari kehidupan kami!" ucap yoona balas mengancamku

Brakkk...

Pintu kamarku ditutup dengan keras, sekarang kalian tahukan? seperti inilah keluargaku! Semua ini salah appaku! Apa yang dipikirkan appaku saat membuat wasiat?! Kalian tahu? Di dalam wasiat appaku, ibu tiriku mendapatkan harta kekayaan appaku tapi harta yang appa berikan hanya perusahaannya yang berada diseoul, bukan perusahaannya yang berada di luar negeri dan anehnya appaku meninggalkan satu wasiat lagi, wasiat itu akan dibuka jika seseorang melamarku, Aneh? Bukan aneh... tapi tidak masuk akal ! Siapa yang akan melamarku? Aku namja... seharusnya aku yang melamar bukannya dilamar? Apa otak appaku sudah tidak beres ya? Ah sudahlah... aku bisa gila kalau memikirkannya terus! Lebih baik aku melanjutkan tidurku lagi...

~~Author Pov~~

Junsu menyelusuri koridor kampusnya dengan malas, sebenarnya ingin sekali namja itu membolos tapi hari ini ada ujian, mau tak mau memaksanya untuk datang kekampus

"suie..." teriak jaejoong, namja cantik itu langsung memeluk junsu erat

"ahh... hyung apa-apaan sih" ucap junsu gerah melihat sepupunya itu memeluknya erat

"aku rindu padamu dolphin..." ucap jaejoong menggoda junsu

"rindu? Kau salah minum obat ya hyung?" tanya junsu mendengus sebal, perasaannya baru semalam mereka bertemu

"hehe... habisnya tidak biasanya kan kau muncul dikampus? Dalam seminggu kau hanya datang selama tiga hari, sisanya kau seperti hilang ditelan bumi! Dan sekarang? Aku menghitung selama satu minggu penuh kau datang kekampus! Itu suatu hal yang luar biasakan?!" ucap jaejoong takjub

"hyung tahukan aku bekerja untuk mencukupi kehidupanku? Si nenek sihir itu hanya membiayai kuliahku jadi aku harus menghidupi hidupku sendiri" ucap junsu menghela nafas

"tsk... kaukan bisa minta bantuanku, lalu sekarang kenapa tidak bekerja?" tanya jaejoong, junsu duduk dikursi taman dengan malas

"aku dipecat hyung..."

"mwoya? Dipecat?!"

"ne... nenek sihir itu mengancam bosku! Makanya bosku mau tidak mau memecatku!"

"omo... jinja? Kurang ajar sekali dia!"

"ne... aku akan balas perbuatannya!" ucap junsu kesal

"lalu sekarang kau akan bekerja dimana?"

"molla... "

"tenang junsu ah... aku akan coba carikan pekerjaan baru untukmu" ucap jaejoong

"hyung... kau baik sekali" ucapku senang, ah untungnya aku memiliki sepupu seperti jaejoong hyung

"oppa... malam ini aku ingin kencan denganmu" junsu menoleh kesumber suara itu, suara yang setiap hari berteriak mengganggu tidurnya, yeah tentu saja suara noonanya yang cantik, tiffany! Junsu mendengus sebal saat melihat siapa yang tengah dirangkul oleh noonanya itu, Park Yoochun... namja playboy yg sok tampan dan sok terkenal! Heran... apa yang dilihat yeoja-yeoja pabo itu? Dimata junsu, Park Yoochun itu namja yang hanya bermodalkan jidatnya yang lebar! Dan junsu tidak tahu dimana letak ketampanan seorang Park Yoochun

"mianhae chagiya... aku sudah ada jadwal dengan adikmu" jawab yoochun dengan cueknya

"rasakan kalian... senangnya malam ini mendengar keributan dirumahku!" batin junsu senang

"oppa... denganku saja..." manja tiffany berharap yoochun merubah pikirannya

"mianhae... jadwalmu minggu depan sayang" ucap yoochun mencium tiffany dengan mesra

"tsk... tidak punya harga diri!" ucap junsu membuat yoochun dan tiffany memandangnya

"suie..." ucap jaejoong menyikut junsu

"wae?"

"YA! Lumba-lumba pabo!" panggil tiffany menatap junsu tajam, junsu hanya cuek mendengarnya

"kim junsu pabo! Kau tuli ya?!" bentak tiffany kesal

"kau bicara padaku?" tanya junsu tanpa bersalah malah balik bertanya

"haish... kau ini!"

"chagiya... kau kenal dengannya?" tanya yoochun

"aku? aniyo... aku tidak kenal!" jawab tiffany cepat

"kalau begitu biarkan saja, lebih baik kita bersenang-senang" ajak yoochun membuat junsu mendengus sebal

"sama-sama tidak tahu diri" ketus junsu, membuat tiffany memandang junsu dengan tajam

"ada apa lagi?" tanya junsu balik menatap tajam kearah tiffany

"awas kau!" ucap tiffany akhirnya meninggalkan junsu bersama jaejoong

"ckckc... aku heran sekali, kenapa kedua yeoja bodoh itu sampai tergila-gila dengan si jidat lebar itu sih?" ucap junsu mendengus sebal

"itu karena yoochun tampan dan kaya suie" jawab jaejoong

"aku juga tampan dan juga kaya!" ucap junsu membuat jaejoong tertawa

"apanya yang lucu hyung?"

"kau itu manis dan cute sepupuku tersayang..." jawab jaejoong sambil mencubit pipi junsu dengan gemas

"aniyo! Aku tampan!" elak junsu membanggakan dirinya

"haha... iya sepupuku yang cute"

"tampan hyung!" protes junsu

"iya manis..." jawab jaejoong meninggalkan junsu yang kesal

"hyung... aku tampan!" protes junsu lagi sambil mengejar jaejoong yang masih memegang perutnya menahan tawa

"hueksss... Kau ini bisa masak tidak sih?" tanya yoona memuntahkan bulgogi buatan junsu

"memangnya ada apa dengan makananku?" tanya junsu cuek

"rasanya asin pabo!" kesal tiffany

"ohhh... asin ya? Tsk.. akukan namja wajar jika tidak pandai memasak, kalau kalian ingin makanan yang enak pesan saja" jawab junsu dengan santainya melepas apronnya dan meninggalkan kedua yeoja itu

"YA! Kim junsu... mau kemana?" teriak yoona

"tidurrrrrrrrr.." teriak junsu menuju kamarnya

"haishh... umma! Namja itu benar-benar keterlaluan!" kesal tiffany

"tenang sayang, umma akan cari cara untung menendang gelandangan itu kejalanan!" ucap yoona menenangkan anaknya

"jinja?"

"ne kita lihat saja nanti"

Junsu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan sedih, jujur... dia benci pada dirinya sendiri, dia namja tapi kenapa malah tidak bisa melawan ketiga nenek sihir itu? Dan bodohnya junsu masih saja bertahan tinggal ditempat itu! Satu-satunya yang membuatnya bertahan hanya karena wasiat appanya! Jujur.. junsu merasa ada sesuatu dibalik wasiat itu? Seperti teka-teki yang harus ia pecahkan! Tapi apa?

"wasiat terakhir akan dibacakan saat aku dilamar? Appaku sepertinya sudah tidak waras saat membuat wasiat ini" ucap junsu kesal

"appa... apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan hah? Kenapa kau membuat hidup anakmu semakin rumit dengan wasiat tidak masuk akal itu!" eluh junsu

"YA! Dasar yeoja jalang! Kau mau merebut yoochun oppa dariku hah?!" terdengar teriakkan tiffany membuat lamunan junsu buyar

"sudah malam tapi masih sempat saja mereka bertengkar!" kesal junsu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal

Praaanggggggggg...

"ummaaaa..."

"haishhhh... rumah ini seperti neraka saja!" kesal junsu lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya

"yoochun milikku!" teriak jessica menahan tangisnya

"aku onniemu! Aku yang lebih pantas bersama yoochun!"

"aigoo... berhenti bertengkar!" ucap yoona kelabakan melihat kedua putri tercintanya bertengkar

"YA! Apa aku harus memotong tubuh yoochun jadi dua dan membaginya untuk kalian?!" ucap junsu setengah berteriak

"adwee... kau kejam sekali!" teriak tiffany dan jessica bersamaan

"kalau tidak mau sesuatu terjadi dengan namja tersayang kalian, berhenti bertengkar... aku mau tidur!" bentak junsu membuat kedua yeoja itu terdiam

"tsk... apa kalian tidak tahu? Kalian itu hanya jadi bahan permainan namja jidat lebar itu! Dasar yeoja pabo!" gerutu junsu lalu masuk kekamarnya

"umma... namja itu mengancam kami! Hiks..." isak tiffany

"sudah... nanti umma balas, cup... cup..." ucap yoona

*Esoknya...

Junsu berlarian menuju koridor kampusnya dengan kecepatan tinggi! Hari ini ada ujian dan junsu sudah terlambat! semua ini karena si nenek sihir yoona yang menyuruhnya mencuci setumpuk pakaian milik kedua putrinya!

Bruuukkk...

"aww..." Junsu terjatuh dilantai bersama buku-bukunya yang juga berserakan dilantai

"haish... sial sekali!" umpat junsu

"sakit?" tanya seorang namja bersuara husky mengulurkan tangannya

"pabo! Tentu saja sakit!" kesal junsu dan terkejut saat melihat yoochun dihadapannya!

"kau? Namja yang bersuara lumba-lumba itukan?" tebak yoochun membuat junsu memanyunkan bibirnya

"jidat lebar... jangan sok akrab!" ucap junsu mengambil buku-bukunya lalu hendak beranjak meninggalkan yoochun

"chakkaman..." cegat yoochun

"ada apa lagi?" tanya junsu ketus

"apa kau kenal tiffany?" tanya yoochun

"tentu saja... tidak!" jawab junsu lalu meninggalkan yoochun yang bingung dengan sikap junsu

"sangat tidak bersahabat! Padahal aku hanya ingin menanyakan tiffany!" kesal yoochun

*Mirotic Song...

"yeoboseo... ne hyung?"

"..."

"kau sudah menemukannya? Ohh... baiklah" yoochun segera menutup flip handphonenya dan tersenyum senang

Junsu sudah terlambat dan namja itu tidak punya nyali untuk masuk kekelas dosen yang terkenal galak, Park Jung soo! Jadi junsu memutuskan untuk menunggu di kantin kampus

"junsu ah..." panggil jaejoong duduk disamping junsu

"ne hyung wae?"

"aku sudah menemukan pekerjaan cocok untukmu!" ucap jaejoong membuat junsu senang

"jinja? Pekerjaan apa itu?" tanya junsu antusias

"sekretaris... tapiii..."

"tapi apa hyung?" tanya junsu penasaran

"perusahaan itu memerlukan seorang sekretaris tapi... " lagi-lagi jaejoong menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat junsu semakin penasaran

"tapi apa hyungg...?"

"persyaratannya menjadi sekretaris adalah berjenis kelamin yeoja" ucap jaejoong membuat junsu mengerutkan dahinya

"maksud hyung..." jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

"hyung... apa aku harus menyamar menjadi yeoja? Apa hyung gila?!" ucap junsu setengah berteriak, untung suasana kantin saat ini tengah sepi

"mau bagaimana lagi ya suie, aku pikir jika kau bekerja ditempat lain, nenek sihir itu pasti mengusikmu jadi ini satu-satunya cara"

"iya tapi hyung... tidak semudah itu, jika ketahuan bagaimana?"

"tenang saja... yunho sudah mengatur semuanya! Aku jamin tidak akan ketahuan!" ucap jaejoong meyakinkan junsu

"hyung..."

"appanya sahabat yunho itu meminta bantuan agar yunho mencarikan sekretaris namja untuk anaknya tapi anaknya a.k.a. sahabat yunho itu tahu dan menolak! Aku pikir kau sangat tepat bekerja disana jika menyamar menjadi yeoja" ucap jaejoong meyakinkan junsu

"tapi hyung..."

"waktu untuk berpikir sampai besok suie... pikirkan baik-baik ne" ucap jaejoong membuat junsu tambah bingung

Junsu bingung apa dirinya harus menerima tawaran jaejoong atau tidak, sebenarnya uang bulanannya sudah ditahan yoona dan kondisi keuangannya benar-benar memperihatinkan! apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya?

"hyung... tidak perlu menunggu besok, aku mau hyung!" ucap junsu akhirnya

"jinja?"

"ne hyung... tidak masalah jika hanya menyamar, yunho hyung yang mengurus semuanyakan?" tanya junsu

"ne yunho sudah mengurusnya, kau tenang ya" ucap jaejoong lalu mengambil handphonenya menghubungi seseorang

"yeoboseo... yunnie... junsu mau bekerja disana!"

"..."

"ne arasseo..." ucap jaejoong lalu menutup flip handphoenya

"beres... mulai besok kau bekerja!" ucap jaejoong

"mwo... secepat itu? Hyung... aku tidak punya pakaian yeoja"

"tenang saja... yunho sudah menyiapkan semuanya"

"semuanya?"

"tsk... kau ini banyak sekali protesnya! Pokoknya semua sudah beres! Kajja... kita kerumahku!" ajak jaejoong

"untuk apa? Bukankah masih ada kuliah?" tolak junsu

"kita membolos!" ucap jaejoong menarik tangan junsu

"mwo?

T B C


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I'm not cinderella

Author : Phiephie XiahVy

Genre : Romance comedy

Cast : YooSu Couple

Other Cast : YunJae, Jung (Shim) Changmin, Yoona, tiffany, jessica

~~Junsu Pov~~

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat melihat cermin dikamar jae hyung, oh my god sun! Itu aku? andwee... bukan aku!

"ah suie... manis sekali!" ucap jae hyung menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"hyung kau berlebihan!" ucapku sedikit kesal

"apanya yang berlebihan? kau sangat manis dan juga cantikkkkk..." ucap jae hyung menatapku, kulihat lagi wajahku dicermin, terlihat jelas polesan make up tipis menempel diwajahku dan rambut sebahu terurai dengan pakaian ala sekretaris dengan rok mini yang... arghhh sangat-sangat mini! Ditambah lagi sepatu berhak tinggi membuatku semakin tersiksa!

"hyung... bisakah aku tidak memakai sepatu ini? Sepatu ini sangat menyiksaku..." pintaku memelas

"tidak boleh!" ucap jae hyung tegas

"tapi hyungg..."

"sekarang kau harus belajar berjalan dengan anggun, kajja jalan..." perintah jae hyung lalu duduk di ranjangnya dengan santai

"hyung..."

"phallie..." perintah jae hyung tak sabar

"hyung... sepatu ini menyulitkanku!" eluhku, jae hyung beranjak dari duduknya lalu meletakkan sebuah buku diatas kepalaku!

"kajja... jalan, jangan sampai bukunya jatuh ya?!" ucap jae hyung lalu kembali duduk di ranjangnya

"YA hyung buku ini tambah menyulitkanku!" protesku melepas buku yang berada diatas kepalaku

"aigoo suie... kau harus belajar berjalan seperti yeoja, apa kau mau rahasiamu terbongkar gara-gara cara jalanmu yang seperti bebek itu?!" ucap jae hyung menarik buku yang berada ditanganku lalu meletakkannya kembali keatas kepalaku, memangnya jalanku seperti bebek? huhhh

"kau bersemangat sekali hyung merubahku menjadi yeoja!" kesalku lalu mulai berjalan perlahan demi perlahan

"haha... mungkin karena aku ingin memiliki adik atau anak perempuan, makanya aku begitu semangat, busungkan dadamu kim junsu!" teriak jae hyung membuatku spontan langsung membusungkan dada, mengerikan sekali namja ini!

"ohh... jadi hyung menjadikan aku kelinci percobaan eoh?" tanyaku menyeimbangkan jalanku

"molla... tapi saat yunnie bilang jika sekretaris yang dibutuhkan adalah yeoja, aku langsung menarik yunnie ke butik untuk segera membelikan pakaian yeoja untukmu, aku memang bersemangat saat memilih pakaian dan sepatu-sepatu itu untukmu!" ucap jae hyung puas

"bagus... sekarang kau bisa menjadikan aku bahan penelitianmu!" ucapku mendengus sebal, sementara jae hyung hanya tersenyum geli mendengarnya

Braakkkkkkk...

"ummaaa..."

"hwaahhh..." gubrakkkkkkkk

Aku terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat cantik saat setan kecil a.k.a Jung changmin membuka pintu kamar dengan keras, haishh... setan kecil itu lama-lama bisa membuat jantungku lepas

"awww... appo!" eluhku mengelus bokongku

"annyeong ajummah..." sapa changmin menggaruk kepalanya bingung saat melihatku

"omo... suie ajummah?" pekik changmin saat baru sadar kalau aku kim junsu!

"setan kecil! Panggil aku ajusshi!" perintahku kesal

"sireo! Suie ajummah cantik sekali!" ucap changmin menyeringai, haish... kapan setan kecil ini menurut padaku?!

Kalian pasti bingung, siapa setan kecil ini? Namanya Jung Changmin, anak tunggal dari Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong! terkejut? Sama... aku juga terkejut saat tahu hyungku bisa hamil! Mungkin ini mukzizat dari tuhan, hyungku yang seorang namja itu memutuskan menikah dengan yunho saat mereka tamat sekolah, menikah dengan sesama namja memang agak sulit diterima kebanyakan orang, tapi karena cinta... mereka nekat untuk memutuskan menikah dan satu tahun setelah menikah dokter menemukan rahim di didalam tubuh jae hyung, wow... aku sampai pingsan saat mendengar berita itu! Sekarang changmin sudah berumur lima tahun

"hyung.. ajarkan anakmu itu memanggilku ajusshi!" ucapku beranjak dari lantai, ohhh pinggangkuuu rasanya mau patah

"changminnie... cepat ganti bajumu dan segeralah makan, ummakan sudah bilang... jangan panggil suie ajummah, kau lihat? Orangnya protes..." ucap jae hyung mengelus rambut hitam anaknya yang nakal itu

"ne umma..." aku tersenyum saat changmin menurut, ah... anak itu ternyata tidak senakal yang aku duga

"bagus... sekarang cepat ganti baju, umma sudah memasak makanan sesukamu" ucap jae hyung

"ne umma..." ku lihat changmin segera keluar dari kamar, namja kecil itu berhenti sejenak dan menatapku dengan seringai evilnya

"ehm... suie noona hari ini cantik sekali, weekkkk..." ucap changmin memeletkan lidahnya lalu kabur kekamarnya

"haishh... hyung!" aku ingin protes tapi jae hyung hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum, dasar setan kecil awas kau!

* I'm not a cinderella*

Jam sembilan malam aku pulang kerumah, gara-gara hyungku itu aku harus kerja keras untuk belajar menjadi yeoja sempurna, aigoo... jika nenek sihir itu tidak mengusik aku pasti tidak akan menerima pekerjaan itu dan menerima siksaan dari hyungku!

"darimana saja kau?" tanya yoona sambil menyilangkan tangannya duduk di sofa, gayanya sok elegan sekali, cuihh

"dari rumah jae hyung" jawabku malas

"ohh... dari rumah namja aneh itu" ucap yoona membuatku menatapnya tajam

"wae? Aku benarkan? Hyungmu itu aneh!" cibir yoona

"aku sedang lelah, malas berdebat denganmu! jika kau menghina hyungku sekali lagi, kupastikan mulut mu itu aku gantung diteras rumah!" ancamku membuat wajahnya memucat, tentu saja yeoja itu takut dengan ancamanku, karena dulu aku pernah menggantung kedua anaknya diteras rumah karena menghina ummaku, yeoja itu pasti tidak akan mau bibir indahnya sampai tergantung!

Bruukkk...

Setelah membersihkan tubuhku aku menjatuhkan tubuhku diatas ranjangku, tubuhku masih pegal sekali! Jae hyung... kau terlalu obsesi padaku ya sampai menyiksaku seperti ini? Huft... lebih baik aku tidur karena besok aku harus mulai bekerja!

~~Author Pov~~

Tap.. tap...tap...

Junsu berlarian ditangga dengan tergesa-gesa, namja itu tampaknya sudah terlambat! Dengan masih memakai pakaian namjanya junsu memutuskan untuk langsung kerumah jaejoong

"hey...hey... kim junsu, Selesaikan tugasmu! Kau belum mencuci pakaian hari ini!" ucap yoona memaksa junsu menghentikan larinya

"kau punya dua anak, suruh saja anakmu mencuci pakaiannya!" jawab junsu langsung meninggalkan yoona yang tengah melotot

"haish... bocah itu semakin menyebalkan!" kesalnya

"bau apa ini?" tanya yoona saat mencium bau aneh didapurnya

"hwahhh... masakanku!" histeris yoona saat melihat masakannya sudah berasap tak berbentuk lagi

*kediaman keluarga Jung...

"yaaa...ajummah! makanankuuuu..." teriak changmin kesal saat junsu merebut rotinya

"mianhae changminnie ah... ajusshi lapar!" ucap junsu cuek

"ummaaa..."

"sudah minnie ah... umma tambah rotinya" ucap jaejoong membuat changmin berhenti berteriak

"junsu ah... kenapa belum memakai bajumu?" tanya yunho duduk dimeja makan sambil memakai dasinya dengan bingung

"mian hyung... aku bangun kesiangan" jawab junsu

"ya sudah sana pakai bajumu, kau tidak boleh terlambat dihari pertamamu bekerja!" perintah yunho

"ne hyung..." jawab junsu segera kekamar jaejoong

"boo..."

"wae yunnie?"

"dasinyaaaa..." manja yunho

"kau ini seperti anak kecil saja" ucap jaejoong merapikan dasi yunho

"huh... mata suciku..." gerutu changmin menutup matanya

"haha... anak appa!" yunho mengacak rambut changmin gemas

*Setelah 15 menit menunggu junsu akhirnya keluar dari kamar jaejoong

"hyung..." teriak junsu

"wae?" tanya jaejoong

"kenapa roknya semakin mini?" tanya junsu menarik-narik roknya

"haha... perasaanmu saja suie" jawab jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah dongsaengnya itu

"hwahhh... ajummah cantik sekali!" puji changmin terpesona melihat junsu

"haishh... panggil aku ajusshi anak nakal!" protes junsu

"ani.. ajummah!" tolak changmin

"ajusshi..."!

"ani.. ajummah!" tolak changmin membuat junsu memanyunkan bibirnya

"hem... kenapa junsu cantik sekali? ini akan berbahaya!" batin yunho was-was

Junsu menunggu dengan gelisah, memang pekerjaan ini bukan pekerjaan pertamanya tapi pekerjaan ini pertama baginya dengan penampilan seperti yeoja, jujur saja junsu sudah mulai gerah dengan pakaiannya ini

"suie.. setelah bertemu direktur park, presidir ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap yunho mendekati junsu yang tengah duduk diruang tunggu

"jangan khawatir... aku dan direkturmu itu sahabat baik, kupastikan dia tidak akan berani membentakmu" ucap yunho saat melihat junsu yang tampak gelisah

"hyung... aku tidak takut jika harus dibentak, aku hanya gerah dengan pakaian ini!" jawab junsu membuat yunho tertawa

"haha... sudah resiko, sabar saja..."

Yunho segera mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang

"yeoboseo... YA! Aku sudah lama menunggu, apa kau sudah tidak sibuk?" tanya yunho

"..."

"haish... kau ini!"

"..."

"arasseo baiklah..." ucap yunho lalu menutup flip handphonenya

"suie... masuk saja..." ucap yunho

"sekarang?"

"ne.. dia sudah menunggumu" ucap yunho lalu meninggalkan junsu

"semangat Kim Junsu!" ucap junsu menyemangati dirinya

* I'm not a cinderella*

Tok...tok...

Junsu mengetuk pintu ruangan direktur Park

"masuk..." perintah suara yang berada didalam ruangan

"sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini?" batin junsu merasa tak asing dengan suara yang ia dengar

"ah... sudahlah, tidak penting!" batin junsu lagi lalu membuka pintu ruangan

"annyeong haseyo... aku kim junsu, sekretaris baru anda direktur Park" ucap junsu sopan, junsu agak sedikit kesulitan melihat wajah direkturnya itu, tentu saja sulit karena sang direktur ternyata tengah sibuk membaca koran yang menutupi wajahnya

"kau sekretaris baru rekomendasi jung yunhokan?" tanya direktur park

Sreeeetttt...

Mata junsu melotot saat direktur Park menurunkan korannya

"Park Yoochun?!" teriak junsu membuat direktur Park a.k.a Park Yoochun spontan menyentuh telinganya

"tsk... suaramu mengganggu telingaku..." ucap yoochun menyentuh telinganya memeriksa apa telinganya baik-baik saja setelah mendengar suara lengkingan bak lumba-lumba milik junsu

"mampus... kenapa namja jidat lebar ini yang menjadi direkturnya? Kacauuuu...!" batin junsu sambil menepuk pipi chubby miliknya, memastikan dirinya jika namja dihadapannya itu adalah Park Yoochun, namja jidat lebar yang menjadi rebutan dua nenek sihir yang tentu sangat tidak disukainya!

"waeyo? Ada masalah?" tanya yoochun saat melihat tingkah junsu yang menurutnya aneh

"ah... aniyo yoochun sshi" jawab junsu

"yoochun sshi? Ah... yunho yang memberitahu namaku?" tanya yoochun lalu beranjak dari duduknya lalu berpindah posisi dengan duduk disisi didepan meja kerjanya tepat di hadapan junsu

"iy...iya betul! Yunho hyung yang memberitahunya!" jawab junsu asal

Yoochun menatap junsu tajam

"kakinya... terlihat sangat mulus dan terawat, tubuhnya cukup langsing, kulitnya putih bersih dan... wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan! Kesimpulannya penampilan yeoja ini tidak terlalu istimewa" batin yoochun meneliti sosok sekretaris barunya

"tunggu!" yoochun memastikan apa yang ia lihat, namja ini menyeringai saat melihat sesuatu yang amat menarik perhatiannya

"bokongnya sexy!" batin yoochun tersenyum senang

"jung yunho tahu sekali apa yang aku suka" ucap yoochun lalu menghampiri junsu yang tengah bingung

"mau apa namja jidat lebar ini? Tatapannya terlihat mesum sekali!" batin junsu was-was

Greeppp...

Mata junsu melotot saat yoochun tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat

"hem.. wangi" ucap yoochun saat mencium aroma tubuh junsu

"yoo... yoochun sshi... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya junsu mencoba mengatur emosinya, junsu berusaha menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak menedang yoochun keneraka karena berani memeluk tubuhnya

"kau seksi..." ucap yoochun meremas bokong junsu dengan lihai

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Buuuukkk...

"awwww... appoo..." jerit yoochun menahan sakit diselangkangannya

"rasakan! Dasar namja kurang ajar!"

"aww.. YA! Berani sekali kau menendangku!?" kesal yoochun meringis

"Jangan berani menyentuhku jidat lebar! Jika kau ulangi lagi, kupastikan 'adik kecilmu' itu tidak berada lagi di tubuhmu!" ancam junsu sadis

Braaakkkkkk...

Junsu segera keluar dari ruangan yoochun dengan emosi yang memuncak

"dasar jidat lebar mesum! Aku ingin sekali mematahkan kakimu!" kesal junsu lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan yoochun menuju ruangan Presidir Park

"aku ingin mengundurkan diri segera dari pekerjaan ini! Aku tidak sudi bekerja dengan si mesum itu!"

*Di ruangan Presidir Park

"wajahmu kenapa Junsu sshi?" tanya presidir park saat melihat wajah junsu yang terlihat memerah, ternyata namja itu masih mengingat kejadian saat yoochun meremas bokongnya

"aniyo... presidir park" jawab junsu menundukkan wajahnya

"apa yunho sudah menceritakan tentang putraku?" tanya presidir park duduk disofa diruangannya

"ehm... yunho hyung belum menceritakan apapun padaku" jawab junsu

"baguslah... aku ingin menjelaskan sendiri bagaimana tingkah putraku itu" ucap presidir park mendesah pelan

"maksud presidir?" tanya junsu bingung

"apa kau sudah bertemu yoochun?" tanya presidir park, junsu hanya mengangguk mendengarnya

"aku yakin kau pasti ingin mengundurkan diri saat melihat tingkah putrakukan?" tanya presidir park membuat junsu terkejut

"kenapa presidir tahu kalau aku ingin mengundurkan diri?" tanya junsu takjub

"karena aku tahu bagaimana tingkah putraku itu!"

"junsu sshi... kumohon padamu tetaplah bekerja diperusahaan ini, setidaknya sampai yoochun dan tunangannya menikah" ucap presidir park membuat junsu terkejut

"yoochun punya tunangan? Siapa tunangannya?" batin junsu penasaran

"aku tahu kau pasti bingung, putraku memang namja playboy yang sulit sekali diatur! Semenjak tahu jika dirinya dijodohkan dan tahu siapa yang akan mendampinginya kelak, anak itu jadi berubah drastis, setiap hari selalu bersenang-senang, gonta-ganti pacar dan selalu mempermainkan sekretarisnya!"

"mempermainkan sekretarisnya?"

"kau sekretaris yang ke sepuluh, banyak yang tak tahan dengan tingkah putraku itu! Makanya ku pikir jika sekretarisnya namja akan sangat lebih baik tapi yoochun tak setuju, namja itu malah mengancam keluar dari rumah, aku sungguh mengandalkanmu" ucap presidir park membuat junsu iba

"kasihan sekali presidir park, dasar namja jidat lebar! Durhaka sekali pada appamu!" batin junsu

"presidir park... aku akan mencoba bersabar menghadapi direktur park" jawab junsu akhirnya

"artinya kau akan bertahankan junsu sshi?" tanya presidir park

"ne presidir" jawab junsu

"jeongmal gomawo junsu sshi, sekarang pulanglah... lebih baik kau kembali nanti, aku yakin kau pasti ingin menata emosimu gara-gara kelakuan putraku" ucap presidir park

"ne presidir.. senang berjumpa denganmu"

"aku juga senang bertemu namja sepertimu junsu sshi" ucap presidir park membuat junsu menyunggingkan senyumnya

Junsu tersenyum puas hari ini, puas karena sudah memberi pelajaran pada yoochun dan puas karena ternyata namja itu memegang rahasia yoochun

"ternyata namja itu dijodohkan? Eu kyang kyang... aku punya senjata untuk mencegahnya mengusikku!" batin junsu puas

*mirotic song...

Junsu menatap layar handphonenya

~jae hyung calling...

"ada apa jae hyung menelponku?"

"yeoboseo... wae hyung?" tanya junsu

"suie... bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya jaejoong

"ne hyung..."

"hari ini aku akan ke gwangju, umma yunho sakit... aku ingin menitipkan changmin denganmu" ucap jaejoong membuat junsu menggaruk kepalanya

"tapi hyung..."

"ayolah sehari saja, besok aku pulang! Yunho malam ini harus berangkat kejepang..." ucap jaejoong, junsu berpikir sejenak

"baiklah hyung..." jawab junsu

"gomawo suie... oh ya, jemput changmin disekolahnya ya"

"iya hyung..." jawab junsu malas

"suie..."

"apalagi hyung?"

"kunci rumah lupa kutinggalkan, jadi... ajak changmin menginap dirumahmu ya? Hehe..."

"mwo? Hyung..."

"besokkan hari libur? Aku akan menjemput changmin, oke?"

"baiklah hyungku tersayang..." ucap junsu sambil menghela nafasnya

"gomawo suieku sayang, byeee..."

Junsu menutup flip handphonenya

"hyungku itu pabo ya? Besok libur... kenapa tidak sekalian saja ajak si evil itu! Hah... untung aku membawa baju namjaku!" kesal junsu lalu beranjak meninggalkan gedung KJS Group

~~Yoochun Pov~~

Aku tersenyum saat membayangkan kejadian satu jam yang lalu, kim junsu... yeoja itu sepertinya tidak asing untukku? Ahhh terserahlah... yang pasti junsu menggemaskan sekali! jika yeoja lain akan dengan senang hati menerima remasanku, berbeda dengannya... yeoja itu justru dengan senang hati menghancurkan masa depanku a.k.a adik

kecilku!

"apa yang membuatmu begitu senang park yoochun?" tanya seseorang, ah... aku sampai tak sadar jika ada orang!

"appa..."

"senyam-senyum sendiri, kau seperti namja tidak waras!" ucap appa meledekku

"appa... berhenti menghinaku!" kesal

Pletaaakkk...

"aww... appo!" Presidir park satu ini dengan teganya menjitak kepalaku

"siapa yang menghinamu hah?"

"appa bilang aku tidak waras!" protesku

"kau memang tidak waras! Memangnya ada namja yang menolak bertemu dengan tunangannya sendiri?" ucap appa membuatku diam

"dia bukan tunanganku!" ucapku dingin

"park yoochun! Berhentilah bermain-main... kau sama sekali belum menemui tunanganmu, kau bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahnya sedikitpun!" ucap appa mulai menceramahiku, aku bisa gila!

"mau kemana kau?" tanya appa saat melihatku beranjak pergi

"bersenang-senang!" jawabku singkat

'YA! Park Yoochun... appa belum selesai bicara!"

Braaakkk... kututup pintu ruanganku dengan keras! Cukup... aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi! Aku belum siap...

*rising sun song

"yeoboseo..."

"tiffany... wae?" tanyaku senang saat mendengar suara tiffany, ah... sepertinya aku benar akan bersenang-senang!

"..."

"kerumahmu? Tentu... dengan senang hati!"

"..."

"oke! Tunggu aku!" aku menutup pembicaraan, ternyata yeoja itu mengundangku kerumahnya, baguslah... lebih baik aku melupakan tunanganku itu dan bersenang-senang bersama tiffany! Tiffany... aku datang! Hahaha...

Ma ksih buat Reviewnya chap 1

Reviewnya ditunggu...^^

T B C


End file.
